Cycle
by Kasai to Kasumi
Summary: [Kyoto Arc]Someone has been ordered to help Kenshin find Shishio. It isn't Saitou, but a relative of his. And this person seems to have it in for Sanosuke too...


**A/N:** Hello! You people don't know me…unless you came across some of my Inuyasha fics. But other than that, you have probably never read my stories before. So anyway, this is my third Rurouni Kenshin fic ever…one was never posted (don't ask me to either, I deleted it a long time ago) another was an insanity-ridden crossover, and now THIS jewel!

This story takes place in the Kyoto arc of the story, where Saitou meets up with Kenshin and Misao (and they find out he's _married_!) Some parts were taken out of there in order for this story to take place, and a few characters show up where they aren't supposed to (such as Misao in one part) but this is a _fanfiction_. And therefore, I can change the plot however I like. But this subdues me from claiming the plot of the original story-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Watsuki does, and _damn _he's a cool guy! I own the original character in this though. (Noooo don't turn away! I know a lot of original characters suck but this one is NOT A MARY SUE! COME BACK!)

OOO

Misao stared up into the officer's narrow amber eyes. She shuddered uncontrollably at the mere thought of this police officer from hell having a wife. It just seemed …_impossible_! What woman would be so blind (or maybe drunk?) enough to marry _this _guy? Saitou was his name, playing rough was his game.

"What are you looking at, weasel?" Saitou said with gruff annoyance.

"Your ugly face! But I think I'm done now, thanks," Misao retorted.

Saitou's brilliant amber eyes flashed, but he said nothing. Instead, he motioned for Kenshin to follow him, not caring what the weasel did with herself. Misao chose to follow, of course.

Not too long after, Saitou, Kenshin and Misao trailing behind, had stopped at a high security room in the Kyoto police department, and prepared to enter.

"Hey, what's up with this door?" Misao questioned.

"It is heavily protected so the fugitives can't break in. We have important information stored away in here. Should ever they escape from their cells, they will be punished…" he paused and added a wicked smile, just for effect. "Severely."

Misao shuddered because of this madman's antics for the second time that afternoon.

After their little chat, Saitou quietly growled before shoving open the heavy door. Fixing their gazes to the dim interior of the room, Kenshin and Misao discovered a young girl sitting on a window's ledge. She appeared no more than fifteen years old by her youthful face, but in her eyes was a strong maturity that was very overpowering.

The girl either didn't notice Saitou, Kenshin and Misao had entered, or didn't care. She just continued to stare out of the dusty window, not a concern in the world.

Kenshin noticed that this teenaged girl had not one but _two_ swords strapped to her waist. Both were a traditional katana length and Kenshin guessed they _weren't _reversed like his sakabatou was. Meaning, this girl had to be capable of killing. But what woman would…? Kenshin's mind swam. Who _was _this stranger?

"Hey, Himura. Doesn't she look a bit familiar?" Misao suddenly whispered into Kenshin's ear.

Kenshin glanced back at the girl, taking in her facial expressions and fine features, trying to think of who Misao was talking about. Neither of them had a clue. Now that Misao mentioned it, this girl _did _look awfully familiar. It was on the tip of Kenshin's tongue…

Without warning, the girl snapped to attention, hopping off her perch at the window rather abruptly. At full height, she was at least a head taller than Kenshin.

"I know about you," she spoke. "You're Battousai, yes?" Her voice was smooth and much lower than Misao's or Kaoru's. The strange girl smirked and stepped to Saitou's right side.

Kenshin could do nothing but nod, still trying to solve the young woman's mystery.

_Her eyes are fairly narrow for a woman. She's tall as well, around Megumi-dono's height no doubt. _Kenshin noticed.

"So, you gonna tell us who this girl is, you crazy cop?" Misao demanded.

Surprisingly, the girl answered herself. "I am Saitou Asami. This is my father." She directed her gaze to Saitou, referring to him.

Now, if Saitou having a wife was shocking, just imagine how utterly astonished Kenshin and Misao must have been after this confession.

"No wonder she looks so cold," Misao whispered to Kenshin.

"I feel a bit sorry for her, indeed I do," Kenshin answered in a low murmur. It was now that he noticed the girl—Asami's eyes were an amber color. An eye color belonging to that of Saitou Hajime. There was no doubt about it; they were father and daughter.

The thought made Kenshin sick. Just a little.

"I can hear you just fine," Asami called to the pair. She watched as Misao and Kenshin jumped and turned their heads, ashamed at being caught.

"I've taught her everything I know. She will prove much more useful than this weasel you have tagging along with you," Saitou told Kenshin.

Misao growled aggressively, desperately trying to free herself from Kenshin's grip as he restrained her from jumping on Saitou and tearing his hair out. She had had _enough!_

"I want you to take them to hunt down Shishio in my place. I have business to finish up here," Saitou spoke to his daughter briefly.

Asami set a stern glare in Kenshin and Misao's direction, watching them bicker before tossing her head back and giggling.

"Sure thing. I'll look after these children, otou-san." Asami assured her father.

Misao huffed angrily while Kenshin seemed only mildly offended at being referred to as a child, when in fact; Asami was the youngest one present.

They stared at her yet again. She stared back.

"What? I was only joking."

Taking one last look at the two she was assigned to lead, Asami whipped out a katana, catching Kenshin's eye instantly.

Saying nothing, Asami continued to slide a cloth over the blade, removing any spots or stains present on its gleaming side.

Kenshin couldn't help but stare as he witnessed Asami's white cloth bleed red. Had she cut herself? That would be a sure sign of improper training. But as Saitou's daughter, Kenshin knew it to be false, though he had not seen what she was capable of.

The other option was, her katana had been stained with the blood of others. Kenshin became weary of this girl, hoping she would be true to her word and lead them to Shishio, instead of planning an attack as revenge for her father.

You never knew what tricks were up those Shinsengumi guy's sleeves.

Instantly, Asami's eyes shot to the door.

"Someone is here," she said coolly, swiftly making her way to the door with Saitou.

Kenshin suddenly sensed the person's presence as well. It was a familiar one, but Kenshin was having trouble with putting a finger on these kinds of things today.

Saitou was more than pleased to inform Kenshin that his 'amazingly talented' daughter had sensed this intruder before he had.

"That's only because he was distracted!" Misao said in Kenshin's defense.

Saitou calmly opened the door. Instantly, the new arrival bolted into the room, heading straight for Kenshin.

If he didn't know any better, Kenshin would have guessed that this trespasser was…

Sagara Sanosuke.

"You BASTARD!" Sano shouted, throwing a long awaited punch directly at Kenshin's face.

Not bothering to block due to his pure state of shock, Kenshin was hit and forced to the ground. Sano certainly had gained some strength while he was away.

Asami shook her head. "Such brutality," she commented.

Sano cracked his knuckles menacingly, feeling much better now that he got to punch Kenshin for leaving them behind in Tokyo.

Kenshin sat on the floor in a daze while Sanosuke turned to the voice that had come from the corner.

"And who the hell are you? Calling me a brute when you don't even know me?" Sano said to Asami.

She plastered her famous smirk onto her face as Misao answered Sano's question.

"That's Saitou's psychopathic daughter, Asami." She said.

Sano turned around to find yet another odd girl on the other side of the room.

"And who are _you!_" He cried.

OOO

**A/N:** So, I have no idea how long this is going to be…and unlike all my Inuyasha fics, I don't know where this is going. There will be plenty of tension between Sano and Asami though…I mean, look who her father is! Heh. Should be interesting so stick around! Reviews are deeply appreciated!


End file.
